Valaena Targaryen
Princess Valaena Targaryen is the eldest daughter of King Aerys Targaryen and Alyssa Velaryon. She is the rider of the dragon, Nightdancer and she was married to Aerion Targaryen, and gave birth to the three great Conquers Visenya Targaryen, Aegon the Conqueror, and Rhaenys Targaryen. History Valaena Targaryen was the eldest child of King Aerys and Queen Alyssa. She arrived nearly two moons before her expected date on a stormy night when the moon was at it's fullest and as the result she had silver white hair. Her Mother insisted she learn the typical arts of a noble woman - sewing, harp and etiquette. However, she refused remaining ever stubborn, eventually her mother relented and Valaena joined her siblings in their martial training. After several months it appeared that she had an aptitude for fighting. Valaena's speciality was the light sword. Her father couldn't be more proud of his little girl. After the death of her Aunt, she was granted Elaena's dragon, Nightdancer, Valaena became fascinated by the beast. Each day she would bring Nightdancer meals of mutton or beef edging closer to the dragon each day until she managed to touch it. But it was known from the start that they had a special bond. It was right after Valaena touching the dragon that it let her ride it. The two have been paired together for nearly five years and the bond between dragon and rider grows stronger by the day. Riding had become Valaena's hideaway, where she went to escape the world. In the years that followed her riding became more often. Valaena. Powers and Abilities Princess Valaena possesses proficiency with the light sword. She is somewhat more adept than the most of the soldiers and guards. She tends to practice every afternoon unless it rains and is noted to fight with fury and discipline. The Princess can shoot from a bow. Valaena is also the rider of the indigo dragon, Nightdancer. The two were legendary in battle, they had such strong bond it was impossible to break. Recent History 450AC - King's Landing After Valaena is late to her brother's coronation, an argument erupts between her and her Mother - something quite common between the pair. A rivalry between her Good Sister - To be, Erena starts after the swiftness and oddness of her engagement to Aerion. The princess began to spend much time with her dragon, Nightdancer. After the revelation of Jaehaerys' marriage, Valaena becomes mad at almost everyone that crosses her path. She believes that any chance of a "free" life has been ruined. During this time, she spills wine on her brother's wife, Cassella and the Dornish Princess herself. Valaena then insults Asher Storm's status as a bastard before retreating to her chambers in tears. Several weeks after the incident at dinner, Ser Harys Tarly is stationed in as Valaena's guard for the day. During this time, he reveals that he has loved the princess for as long as he can remember. Valaena is shocked by this revelation and does not know how she feels about the young kingsguard. She makes several absurd requests of the young knight in petty attempts of revenge toward Princess Erena. Eventually, Ser Tarly confronts the princess after many of these requests and demands to know her true feelings. Valaena is then kissed against her will. This upsets the girl greatly. Valaena then flees to her brother's chambers and crawls into his bed similar to what she did as a child. However, this time was different, King and Princess comforted each other that night and made love. Although she enjoyed the evening, Valaena grew mad at her brother, after he left her to wake up alone the next morning. Valaena was then met with a letter from her brother, Jaehaerys and worried for his state of mind, unaware of his recent accident. At the Tourney for Aerion's wedding, Valaena enters hoping to prove herself a much more worthy queen, then her lover's betrothed. She enters as a mystery knight and is knocked from her horse after several tumultuous rounds with the Captain of the Kingsguard: Roland Crakehall. She suffers a great deal of bruising and aches from this that took a great deal of time to heal. Upon learning of his sister's injuries, Aerion was angry yet wanted to prove that Valaena had no need of proving herself to him. Spirited away in the dead of night he took the princess to a small village, more specifically the home of a septon of ill repute. There, Septon Harren married the pair in secret, effectively making Valaena Queen. The castle remains unaware of Valaena's new crown. As such, she continues with her normal duties. One of the most important being her tutelage of a young group of low born children in the art of sword play. She takes particular interest in training a vulnerable young girl named Calla. Valaena then meets with her Grandfather, Symon and he advises her about love. Still, the Princess does not reveal her feelings for her brother to Symon. Valaena eventually pushes away her grief and decides to investigate the smallfolk situation more fully. In the process she meets a captain of the gold cloaks - Ser Garlan of Tumbleton. The pair are eventually serenaded in the Leaning Lord by members of King's Landing's Upper class. However, Aerion still remains present on the girl's mind. The two have been distant since the wedding. He orders her to leave him and parlay with the Arryns of the Vale - something which confuses her further. Her Great Uncle, Aenar questions the King's choice. NPCs Calla: A little girl trained by Valaena to fight. Aerion Targaryen: King of Westeros (Only minimal use until which a successor for the character is nominated) Septon Harren: A Septon of Ill Repute Chapters * Coronation - Valaena is late for her brother's coronation as King much to her Mother's anger. * The Pit Valaena muses about the future and shares a moment with her dragon, Nightdancer. * A Queen Landing in King's Landing - Valaena's rivalry with Erena Martell begins after a terrible first impression. * You Can't handle the Truth - Valaena discovers her brother's marriage and its shocking consequences for her future. * The Striding Huntsman and the Dragon - Harys Tarly reveals his secret feelings to a shocked Valaena. * Of Ink and Ill Will - Valaena plans petty revenge against Princess Erena and ponders her feelings toward Harys. * Riding the Wings of Gossip - Valaena and her sister discuss their suitors and feelings toward said men. * The Tormented Huntsman - Valaena is confronted by Ser Tarly who wishes to know the Princess' feelings, eventually kissing her against her will. * Sleeping Dragons - Immediately after the events of The Tormented Hunstman Valaena flees to her brothers chambers. * Picnic - After being left to wake alone after losing her maidenhead, Valaena reconciles with her brother over lunch * Letters - Valaena receives word from Jaehaerys and worries for his health * Scrapped - Valaena attempts to prove herself a more worthy queen than Erena, by entering the tourney as a mystery knight * Midnight Run - Aemon learns of Valaena's actions in the Tourney of the King and responds. * The Queenmaker - Aemon proves his love to Valaena for once and for all. * Women's Weapon's - Valaena continues teaching a class of lowborn children to fight, she reinforces the importance of persistance to a small girl named Calla. * Children of the Sea: After a flight on Nightdancer, the princess reunites with her Grandfather, Symon Velaryon. There the pair talk of feelings, love and emotion. * Seven Bless King's Landing: Valaena and her sister, Helaena discuss the poor of King's Landing. To prove a point, Val takes her sister to the dungeons to meet their citizens. There they meet a bedraggled looking, Daryn Storm * A Royal Wedding: The day of Aemon and Erena's marriage has finally arrived. Before the ceremony, Val seduces her brother, the bridegroom and takes a bastard as an escort to the ceremony - a choice criticised by Lord Leo Tyrell. * Shave and a Haircut: Valaena meets her escort for the ceremony, Ser Daryn Storm. * Dragons do not cry: Ser Daryn comforts Valaena during and after the wedding ceremony, in the process the pair discover they are kindred spirits. * The Bowels: Valaena and Ser Garlan meet the smallfolk of King's Landing. * The Ruling of the Court: King Aemon orders Valaena to meet with the Arryns of the Vale. Later, she discusses the trip with her Great Uncle, Aenar Targaryen and learns of his secret. * A New Job: Princess Valaena is assigned a new handmaiden; Joslyn Kettleblack. Quotes "“The little dragon" - Harys Tarly Category:Dragon Rider Category:Targaryen Category:Characters